Mein Leben Mit Dir
by Animmi
Summary: Kyman en el holocausto (?


Sus ojos verdes cristalizados miraban por la ventana, el día soleado afuera parecía burlarse de él, y eso provocaba aún más amargura en su alma.

Se permitió dejar salir un gemido de tristeza que hasta el momento había ahogado en sus labios, las lágrimas acompañaron aquel débil sonido haciendo carrera por sus mejillas.

Entonces unos brazos le rodearon por la espalda, una acción que esperaba le brindara algo de confort, pero en ese momento aquel gesto se sentía gélido, no era el mismo calor que emitían aquellos que añoraba su corazón.

 _-No llores más pequeño_ \- el suave murmuro llego a sus oídos, una voz que denotaba tristeza y preocupación. _-¿Porque?-_ cuestiono sin entenderlo aun _-eran buenas personas, nunca hicieron nada malo... ¿O sí?-_ la voz del pequeño comenzó a quebrarse y su garganta a doler nuevamente, había llorado por días y aun así no se calmaba el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

 _-Tus padres eran personas maravillosas Kyle, en todos los años que trabajaron para nosotros nunca tuve una sola queja-_ la mujer acaricio el cabello rojizo cariñosamente, le partía el alma ver aquel pequeño roto en pedazos.

 _-entonces... ¿qué hicieron mal?-_ su pequeño cuerpecito se aferró al vestido de la mujer que le abrazaba, y su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez intentado descifrar aquel enigma.

 _-nuestro único pecado es nacer siendo judíos cariño-_

La cama parecía algo muy incómodo en ese momento y el sudor en su frente no hacía más relajante el momento para él. Giro por tercera o tal vez cuarta vez buscando algo de comodidad aun sin lograr dormir.

 **-no puedes permitirlo, es nuestro hijo-**

 **-¡Lo sé!, pero mi padre amenazó con denunciarte si no le dejaba criar a Eric-**

 **-mi pequeño... tan solo tiene 4 años-**

El ultimo recuerdo de sus padres paso por su mente cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el techo del cuarto, aun recordaba las grandes lágrimas en el rostro de su madre aquella noche que los espió, lágrimas de dolor al saberse separada de su amado niño sin poder impedirlo.

Su abuelo era un hombre respetable, un hombre severo y con gesto cruel, un digno alemán sin duda alguna, él le había criado saliendo con la suya, bajo el pretexto de **"ya es suficiente que tu padre se metiera con esa judía, no necesitan contaminarte más"** desde ese momento había sido inculcado con las enseñanzas de que los judíos no eran más que basura humana y que su madre había cometido el gran pecado de llevar aquella sangre en sus venas, también le habían dicho que si no tenía cuidado su sangre impura le haría cometer estupideces, **"tu madre esta corrompida hijo mío, y no satisfecha con eso, te contamino a ti con su asquerosa sangre, debo cuidarte niño para que no llegues a la corrupción".**

Pero mañana, después de 10 largos años por fin volvería a aquel lugar que le vio nacer, volvería al lado de su padre y a los brazos de aquella mujer, que a pesar de estar "corrompida" sabía que le amaba más que a su propia vida. Sus ojos se cerraron con aquella imagen mental en su cabeza, y sus labios se cerraron tras las palabras "volveré a casa".

 **"si te comprometes y trabajas conmigo desde ahora, te dejare regresar al lado de tus padres"** , aquella frase había estado rondando en su cabeza desde que sus ojos se abrieron esa mañana, aquel hombre se las había dicho hace una semana, después de que el insistió tanto en querer regresar al que consideraba su hogar y este había accedido, pero antes que todo su abuelo se había empeñado a llevarlo a su amado lugar de trabajo, lugar de trabajo de su padre, y ahora también su propio lugar de trabajo.

Su emoción se incrementaba a cada segundo que pasaba y no por conocer el lugar donde trabajaría de ahora en adelante, si no por lo que vendría después de ir a ese lugar, sus oídos se mantenían escuchando cada palabra de su abuelo, sus ojos atentos a cada movimiento, pero su mente no procesaba ninguna información que le llegaba.

Durante toda su niñez fue un cabrón, quien le conociera podía afirmarlo, siempre menospreciando a personas y tratando mal a mucha gente buena, aunque claro todo por órdenes de su abuelo pero eso no le hacía menos inocente de sus actos, pero este momento con aquella sonrisa emocionada en su rostro bien podría parecer la persona más noble del mundo.

No estaba prestando demasiada atención en ese momento, nunca había estado ahí pero desde que tenía memoria su abuelo le hablaba sobre ese lugar y lo que hacían ahí, conocía cada detalle a profundidad logrando así que el recorrido le fuera demasiado aburrido, sin embargo dentro de aquella pesadez algo capto su atención, un color que no combinaba para nada con aquellas paredes grisáceas que le rodeaban. Su mirada se giró hacia el objeto de interés que le había sacado de aquella ensoñación encontrándose así a un joven frente a él, a simple vista no parecía tener mucho de especial, parecía un simple trabajador más de aquel lugar, pero había algo que le impedía a Eric apartar la vista de su silueta. lo siguiente que supo fue que una mirada verdosa se clavó en él, el joven de antes había volteado a verle de manera expectante, como si buscara algo en su presencia, entonces Eric tuvo una sensación de calidez y comodidad en su interior, sintió algo en aquella mirada, un deje familiar, de nostalgia, algo que le decía "bienvenido"

Pero ante todo aquel chico tenía algo que lo hacía resaltar, como un diamante entre simples vidrios, tal vez era aquella complexión delgada que tenía, su rostro redondeado y lleno de pecas que inspiraba bondad, que sin duda no podía pertenecerle a alguien que trabajara en un lugar como ese, tal vez podría ser ese semblante orgulloso que portaba, la forma en que le había mirado, sin titubeos ni miedos como muchos de ese lugar lo hacían, podría ser su manera de caminar delicada pero segura, tal vez era aquel cabello rojizo tan llamativo a la vista que capto su atención, todas aquellas interrogantes aparecieron en su mente en tan solo pocos segundos, pero se desvanecieron con la misma rapidez cuando sus miradas se desviaron y cada uno siguió su camino en aquel pasillo.

Finalmente se encontraba frente a aquella casa que hasta el momento solo había visto en sus sueños y recuerdos, desde hacía 10 años que no había pisado aquel lugar en ningún momento, el ultimo recuerdo que tenía era haberse ido a dormir y el haber despertado en una cama que no era la suya y en una casa que no le pertenecía.

En su estómago se produjo una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción, los pasos firmes le llevaron hasta la gran puerta que se alzaba ante él, apenas y golpeo la madera pudo escuchar algunos pasos desde adentro.

Una mujer con pelo castaño y anudado en una moño bajo fue quien le recibió, parecía que los años que habían transcurrido habían sido generosos con ella, sus labios apenas rosados se curvaron en una muy emocionada sonrisa y enseguida se sintió apretujado entre unos cálidos brazos, una sensación indescriptible le llego al corazón, algo cálido y familiar le dio de lleno.

 _-Eric, mírate, haz crecido tanto-_ pequeñas lagrimas se resbalaron de los ojos de la mujer, ojos tan cafés como los suyos propios, ella le miraba de arriba a abajo casi como inspeccionando que estuviera completa cada parte de su cuerpo. _-mamá... te extrañe-_ y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Eric se permitió dejar caer las gotitas de agua que hasta el momento sus ojos habían tratado de retener, para él era extraño llamar de esa manera a aquella mujer, pero sorprendentemente le era demasiado agradable hacerlo, _-haz vuelto a casa cariño...-_

El vapor caliente abrazaba su cuerpo de una forma tan agradable, se sentía mucho más relajado que esa mañana, después de una cálida bienvenida por parte de sus padres tuvo que subir a darse un baño y prepararse para la cena de esa noche.

Su madre personalmente había escogido la ropa que usaría para esa ocasión, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona Eric le hubiera partido la cara a quien intentara vestirlo de forma que él no quisiera, pero era su madre, quien no tuvo oportunidad de estar con él por 10 largos años y quien obviamente quería que su hijo vistiera con ropas compradas por ella y no por el abuelo Cartman.

Una vez totalmente vestido se dispuso a bajar hacia el comedor principal mientras iba admirando uno a uno los adornos y decoraciones de su hogar, vagamente podía recordarse así mismo corretear por aquellos pasillos con su padre siguiendo por detrás para poder llevarlo a dormir, y nuevamente Erick, quien en su infancia había sido todo un cabrón gracias a la crianza de su abuelo ahora se encontraba sonriendo ante tales recuerdos de su niñez.

El comedor era algo grande, aunque era de esperarse siendo esa la casa del hijo de una de las familias más influyentes de Alemania, su madre esta ataviada en un elegante vestido verde con detalles rojizos, con el cabello siempre recogido, su padre por otro lado vestía como todo un señor de sociedad, con un elegante traje pulcro y limpio, _-¿dónde está Ky?-_ la mujer coloco una expresión de preocupación en su cara ante la ausencia de alguien desconocido para Eric, _-dijo que no tar...-_

 _-lamento la demora-_ y antes de que su padre pudiera terminar su oración, se escuchó una voz proveniente del pasillo principal, por mera inercia el castaño giro su mirada a donde venía aquel sonido. El joven de esa mañana, aquel diamante entre vidrios entro por la puerta, y por un segundo Eric clavo su vista en el sin disimulo, _-oh no importa querido-_ su madre como siempre hablo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. _-¿Quién es el?-_ y antes que cualquier cosa Erick decidió salir de dudas y averiguar quién era aquel chico quien parecía tenerle demasiada confianza a sus ascendientes, _-¿que ya no me recuerdas gordo?-_ sus ojos castaños se abrieron ligeramente al reconocerle, no por su apariencia, después de todo habían pasado mucho tiempo y ya no tenía la figura de aquel infante de cuatro años, y tampoco le había reconocido por su voz. Fue porque en toda su vida solo había conocido a un cabrón con los pantalones bien puestos que se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada sin parpadear y a hablar sin titubeos delante de su persona, _-oh, no jodas... el pelirrojo de mierda-_ y aunque su madre lo reprendió por tales palabras no retiro la sonrisa burlona de su rostro la cual obviamente fue correspondía por el de ojos verdes.

 _-recuérdame porque eres tu quien me guía-_ Eric bufo molesto mientras seguía de cerca al pelirrojo, por órdenes de su padre el de ojos verdes había tenido que llevarle hasta donde comenzaría a trabajar desde ahora y explicarle en qué consistía aquello, _-tal vez porque llevo más tiempo en esto que tu-_ el castaño torció los ojos ante su respuesta, por mucho Kyle llevaba 2 años en ese lugar, al cumplir los 12 su padre lo había tomado como un asistente o algo por el estilo, hasta el momento solo se había encargado de archivar varias cosas, pero entre tanta lectura había obtenido varios conocimientos de que era lo que pasaba en el lugar.

Cartman suspiro resignado y decidió cambiar el tema, _-así que... sigues aquí después de tanto tiempo-_ el castaño analizo al joven a su lado, pues hasta el momento solo había estado observando a los alrededores del lugar, Kyle llevaba lo que parecía ser una carpeta con varias hojas en sus manos las cuales leía con mucha atención, _-así que después de tanto tiempo vuelves...-_ fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de él, Eric desvió ligeramente la mirada y torció la boca en una sonrisa juguetona. _–claro, debo ocupar el lugar que me responde, algún día seré dueño de esto y tu... trabajaras para mi Ky-_ ante esto el mencionado rodo los ojos para después volver a las hojas en sus manos, _-claro, serás como tu abuelo-_ , _-al menos mis padres vienen de una familia importante, en cambio los tuyos, ¿Qué son?-_ Cartman creyó que Kyle le diría un "vete a la mierda" como solía hacerlo antaño, sin embrago después de solo obtener silencio su mirada se giró hacia el joven que tenía a un lado, aunque su vista seguía baja, sus ojos ya no se encontraban leyendo aquellos papeles, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios estaban apretados entre sí, _-no te interesa-_ ni una palabra más salió de su boca después de eso. el castaño estaba algo intrigado al respecto, le era raro que el pelirrojo no hubiera saltado sobre el o hubiera dirigido palabras obscenas a su persona, Kyle era alguien orgulloso sin duda, quedarse callado no era algo que le caracterizara, más sin embargo tomo el silencio que se hizo en el ambiente y siguió caminando hasta llegar su nuevo despacho.

 **-Mami, ¿cuándo tendré a mi hermanito?-  
-Pronto hijo, podrás jugar con el todo el tiempo que quieras-  
-no puedo esperar para verlo-**

El agua caliente se movió en pequeñas olitas hasta chocar contra su cuerpo, su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás recordando esos momentos de antaño donde moría de ganas de poder jugar con su hermano menor, hermano que nunca llego a nacer. Leves lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas hasta perderse en el agua de la tina, había pasado ya mucho tiempo pero aun así el dolor seguía fuertemente arraigado en su pecho.

 _-Mamá... Papá...-_ el murmullo quebrado escapo de sus labios, a pesar de los años aun podía recordarles, sus rostros, sus abrazos cálidos, sus formas de ser, incluso el timbre de sus voces.

 **"Mami, por favor quédate conmigo, no quiero estar solo"**

Muchas veces recordaba aquello y casi juraba poder ver su propia carita bañada en lágrimas de miedo. Aquella tarde, cuando los señores Cartman no se encontraban en su vivienda recordaba haber escuchado a un hombre tocar la puerta. **"No abras a extraños"** le habían dicho siempre, entonces sus pequeños pies corrieron a donde su padre avisándole del recién llegado.

 **"Ve con mamá"** fue lo último que le dirigió su padre antes de ir hacia la puerta, el pequeño de ojos verdes obedeció al hombre y fue hasta donde su madre cosía unos vestidos de la señora de la casa. Se recargo en su vientre levemente abultado intentado captar algún sonido de su futuro hermano.

 **"Militares..."** anuncio su padre cuando después de algunos segundos apareció en el marco de la puerta, en ese momento no entendió porque el rostro de su madre se quebró, recuerda que ella lo tomo del brazo y le jalo hacia los cuartos de arriba **"mami, me lastimas"** más ella no le miraba, al llegar su pequeño cuerpecito fue obligado a entrar bajo la cama del cuarto de servicio **"quédate aquí, y no salgas por nada del mundo hasta que te busquemos"** el terror se apodero de él reflejándose en sus ojitos verdosos **"será como un juego de escondidas"** pero aquellas palabras no lograban calmarle en absoluto **"mami, quédate conmigo, tengo miedo"** pudo ver lágrimas en la mujer pelirroja, sin tener el valor para mediar más palabras ella se levantó y salió del cuarto dejándole adentro, Kyle tuvo la necesidad de salir, correr hacia su madre y aferrarse a ella, **"si me quedo contigo perderás el juego cariño"** esas palabras se clavaron fuerte en su mente, sus ojitos se cerraron fuertemente esperando que al volver a abrirlos estuviera recostado sobre el regazo de su madre, más los minutos pasaron y aquella puerta no se abría.

 _ **-mami... papi...-**_

Aun con los ojos cerrados las lágrimas no se detenían, muchas veces podía llorar, suplicar, gritar pero nada le desahogaba, nunca volvería a jugar con su padre, jamás estaría entre los brazos de su madre, y nunca vería a aquel hermano que tanto deseo.

Había tenido suerte de que la señora Cartman le acogiera en su familia, había mentido haciéndole pasar por familiar suyo, paso de ser hijo de unos sirvientes a ser familiar de una de las mejores casas de Alemania, pero aun así había dentro de él aquel pequeño vacío que no lograba ser llenado con nada, todo lo que quería era lo que no podía tener.

 **"Mami te quiere cariño",** nunca lo entendería, todas las noches deseaba que aquel día sus padres estuvieran vivos, tal vez hubieran podido escapar en los pocos segundos que tenían, pero su madre los uso en esconderle, en protegerle en lugar de buscar su propia salvación, nunca entendió porque lo hizo, y nunca lograría entenderlo.

 _-así que aquí estabas pelirrojo-_ la voz llego a sus oídos haciéndole rodar los ojos _-que carajo quieres culón- , -en primera respeto idiota, en segunda, ¿no deberías estar trabajando?-_ Kyle dejo sus apuntes de lado por un momento prestándole atención al castaño. _-lo mismo podría preguntarte yo Eric-_ el mencionado miro a otro lado levemente fastidiado. _-soy hijo del jefe-_ el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro hastiado de la situación, _-llevas poco más de 2 meses trabajando aquí y aun no aprendes que hasta el mismísimo jefe trabajo siempre-_ , Cartman se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, movió las hojas que estaban al lado del pelirrojo y tomo asiento en la misma banca, _-¿Quién carajo te invito a sentarte?-_ Kyle levanto uno de sus pies empujando levemente al más alto, _-¡Basta Cabrón!-_ el castaño por su parte respondió con un empujón a su compañero, esas acciones siguieron por varios minutos, entre empujones y paradas al final ambos terminaron sucios sobre el suelo y con un montón de hojas tiradas a su alrededor.

 _-vaya... hace años que no hacia esto-_ el de ojos cafés analizo sus ropas algo sucias y con tierra, intentando sacudirlas un poco, _-¿Qué acaso desde que naciste eras limpio?-_ , _-no hablo de eso pendejo, hablo de, divertirme... -_ ante esas palabras ambos se quedaron callados por varios minutos hasta que Eric volvió a separar sus labios, - _siempre tenía que estar estudiando, trabajando, leyendo... parecía que la diversión era pecado en esa casa-_ Kyle bajo un poco la mirada, nunca creyó que el abuelo de Eric fuera alguien blando, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera tan recto con su único nieto, para ser sincero ni el mismo recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que rio tanto como hace unos segundos, desde lo sucedido con sus padres había intentado mantener su mente fija en otras cosas, no se sentía digno de llevar la vida que sus seres queridos no pudieron vivir.

 _-deberíamos volver al trabajo...-_ el de ojos verdes cambio rápidamente el tema mientras recogía las hojas sobre el suelo, _-tienes razón-_ el mismo castaño le ayudo juntando los papeles mientras Kyle miraba a otro lado, no quería admitir que aquel niño rico también la había pasado mal como él lo hizo, sus padres no murieron cuando era el pequeño, él no había llorado muchas noches por unos padres que no acudían a sus llamados, el no tuvo que fingir sonrisas cuando por dentro moría, él no tenía que pagar por llevar una sangre impura en sus venas.

Pero una parte dentro de él le gritaba que no era verdad aquello, que probablemente Eric lloro muchas veces por ser arrancado de los brazos de sus padres, que tuvo que vivir bajo las influencias de un "hombre de hierro", tal vez Eric también se sintió solo por muchos años, pero había algo que le envidiaba y le quemaba y era que al menos Cartman pudo regresar a los brazos de su tan amada familia.

Papel tras papel, firma tras firma, las hojas fueron apiladas a un lado suyo, después de llevar casi 5 meses en aquel lugar su abuelo había decidido darle más trabajo, hasta el momento solo se limitaba a revisar muchos de los archivos del lugar, llevar el control de los "internos" y de ir "haciendo espacio" para los nuevos.

 _-¿me llamaste?-_ el pelirrojo entro por la puerta de la oficina, _-así es, necesito que te encargues de llevar a los internos de la sección 3 a la cámara de gas-_ los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar aquello _-ese no es mi trabajo Eric-_ el mencionado arqueo una ceja ante la respuesta de su "amigo", _-lo sé, pero no te pregunte eso-_ , _-no lo hare-_ las blancas hojas que habían estado en sus manos fueron dejadas de lado para concentrarse en el ojiverde, _-Kyle...-_

 _-No lo hare Eric, no participo en eso-_ el castaño se sintió algo indignado ante esa respuesta, desde que su abuelo le había confiado más trabajo el decidió hacer lo mismo con el pelirrojo, selecciono una cuantas tareas y se las había encomendado personalmente a él, por lo que le molestaba que fuera mal agradecido y negara aquella orden.

 _-¿qué tan difícil es, llevar un grupo de 25 hombres a una jodida cámara de gas?-_ _, - no sé si sea fácil o no, pero no lo hare-_ sus miradas se cruzaron entre sí, retándose la una a la otra intentando imponerse sobre el otro. _-te estoy dando la jodida oportunidad de avanzar en este trabajo y no ser un maldito secretario_ \- Kyle frunció aún más el entrecejo ante aquellas palabras, a estas alturas otra persona ya había aceptado su derrota y habría acatado las ordenes, pero él no era cualquier persona, _-entonces prefiero ser un jodido secretario, no voy a dejar familias rotas-_ sin medir más palabras arrojo los papeles que llevaba en sus manos sobre la mesa del otro, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta con un estruendo, Eric dio un golpe al escritorio severamente enojado _-maldito pelirrojo-_

Y así paso un mes, Kyle no le dirigía palabra alguna al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, su padre le había explicado que nunca debió haber mandado a Kyle a hacer aquello, pero él no tenía la culpa de que aquel cabrón fuera un mal agradecido, bien podría haberle denunciado, su comportamiento podría haber sido catalogado como traición, sin embrago algo dentro de él le impedía hacer aquello.

Sorbió un trago de la bebida en su mano disfrutando de la amargura que producía en su garganta, se quedó mirando por varios segundos el libro frente a él sin interés alguno, lo único en que podía concentrarse en ese momento era en la amarga bebida que le calmaba, _-Eric... la cena esta lista-_ la dulce voz de su madre llegaba a sus oídos, tan amable como siempre, _-No tengo hambre mamá, tengo que terminar el trabajo-_ aquellas palabras salieron algo huecas, mientras su vista se mantenía en el libro _-Cariño, tienes que cenar, después terminaras-_ su insistencia le inquietaba, pero al final de cuentas era su madre, no podía simplemente mandarla al carajo como a muchos _-no puedo ir hasta que termine-_ su madre insistió mas y eso era mucho para Eric, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le rete, siempre obedecían sus palabras con la cabeza baja. La mujer al notar aquello se acercó hasta donde su hijo trabajaba y con sumo cuidado retiro la vaso que este tenía en las manos, _-no es bueno que bebas con el estómago vacío Eric-_ el mencionado frunció levemente el ceño, _-¿y tú qué sabes sobre mí?, No me criaste si no mi abuelo-_ al ver como la castaña desviaba la mirada con tristeza, Eric supo que se había pasado del límite con aquellas palabras, por lo se quedó en silencio los siguientes minutos _–tu abuelo no es una buena influencia para ti Eric- , -¿Cómo lo sabes?-_ Liane guardo silencio por algunos segundos meditando aquella pregunta, a diferencia de su suegro ella no buscaba sembrar el odio en su hijo, quería verle feliz, sonriendo y amando.

 _-soy una mujer impura, vengo de una familia de gente sucia, con genes corrompidos... Tu abuelo viene de una de las mejores familias de toda Alemania, sus padres nadaban en dinero y su sangre era de un linaje exitoso, sin embargo mis manos jamás han estado manchadas de sangre, y mi corazón nunca ha conocido el odio como lo ha hecho tu abuelo-._

Eric estuvo tentado a tomar aquel vaso nuevamente entre sus manos y beber todo su contenido, más se obligó a sí mismo a dejar sus impulsos y mantenerse sereno, _-sé que él dice que somos una plaga que contaminara al mundo... Pero dime, ¿quién es el que deja decenas de familias rotas en un intento de "limpiar la humanidad"?-_

 **"familias rotas"** , aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente por algunos segundos, dándose cuenta que en verdad su abuelo había hecho eso incluso con el cuándo le arranco de los brazos de su madre con el fin de que esta no le transmitiera su "pecado".

Mas unos segundos después otra cosa hizo "click" en su cabeza, _-¿Qué paso con los padres de Kyle?-_ aquella pregunta que no le había interesado hasta ahora y no había tenido curiosidad por saber cambio el rostro de su madre a unos algo pálido, y como si de un cerillo en la obscuridad se tratase logro entender al fin, la repentina desaparición de los padres del pelirrojo, su fuerte orgullo, esa extraña mirada triste cuando hablaba de sus progenies, la manera en que hablaba de su abuelo, incluso lo más notable, su negación hacia aquella tarea que él le había dado días atrás.

-eran judíos, ¿cierto?- y la mirada de su madre solo se lo confirmo.

Su mano acaricio la cabeza del pequeño animal, sus plumas suaves entre sus dedos le daban una sensación relajante y el sonidito que producía era una melodía agradable.

Unos pasos se escucharon, podía oír como es que se acercaban a él, instintivamente sus ojos se cerraron con muy pequeñas lágrimas, y de sus labios salieron mil y una plegarias por su alma.

 _-Kyle-_ nunca había sentido tanto pesar al escuchar su nombre, y por más que no quisiera también tenía miedo y en su mente aun recordaba las palabras de Liane, **"Erick lo sabe, es probable que le diga a su abuelo"**. La pequeña paloma se retorció entre sus manos como si sintiera la propia inseguridad del ojiverde.

Cuando el otro estuvo frente suyo sus miradas se cruzaron por varios segundos, quemándose entre si _-¿Es verdad?-_ y aunque su instinto de supervivencia quería que gritara que era mentira y salir corriendo, su orgullo era más grande _-si-_ una palabra tan simple fue capaz de hacer que el castaño desviara la mirada, cosa que por algún extraño motivo calo profundo dentro de Kyle.

Por su mente pasaron varios momentos de su vida que había atesorado hasta entonces queriendo recordarlos todos, era muy probable que Cartman le entregara a aquellos hombres para los cuales trabajo por casi tres años y entonces correría el mismo destino que sus padre.

 _-Desde que recuerdo mi abuelo siempre me decía lo mismo,_ _ **"los judíos son una asquerosa plaga en este mundo, su presencia nos contamina y entre menos hayan todo será mejor"**_ _, crecí con esas palabras y me las grabaron a conciencia... Eres un sucio judío Kyle-_

Y aunque las ganas de llorar se apoderaron del pelirrojo su orgullo le hizo seguir mirando al contrario de forma seria y sin titubeos, _-lo sé... y no me avergüenza-_ palabras seguras salieron de sus labios, pase lo que pase no se iba avergonzar de su propia sangre.

 _-Pero, mi abuelo también hablaba calumnias de mi madre... Todas las noches antes de dormir en lugar de cuentos escuchaba palabras del porque ella merecía pagar por haber contaminado a su familia, sin embargo, he aprendido que ella es la persona más pura de este mundo... tal parece que mi abuelo no siempre tiene razón-_

Kyle intento decir algo, más las palabras no salían de su boca, pero en el fondo una sensación cálida le embargo al escuchar aquellas palabras venir del más alto.

-Kyle, viajemos-

-¿Eh?

-Vayámonos de viaje juntos, ¿quieres?-

Había sido en una noche obscura, pequeñas valijas con ropa y una carta a su madre habían sido suficiente, viajaron por todos lados en los últimos meses, a veces durmiendo en lugares cómodos o en la intemperie, a veces comían y otras cuantas pasaban hambre.

 **-No dormiré contigo gordo-  
-oh vamos, antes dormías siempre en mi cama-  
-si pero tú no dormías en ella-**

Las peleas eran cosa cotidiana entre ellos, se molestaban, reían, recordaban y seguían.

 **-deberíamos ir a México-  
-no jodas Eric-  
-tienen buena comida-**

Ya después de estar viajando por tanto tiempo finalmente se decidieron a fijar su estadía en un pequeño pueblo al sur. Una pequeña casa deshabitada fue la que les sirvió de lugar, tuvieron que pasar días enteros limpiándola y haciéndola más cómoda para ambos.

 **-esta noche habrá algo así como un festival en el pueblo... deberíamos ir-  
-No jodas Judío, suena tonto-  
-habrá comida-  
-está bien, vamos-**

Después de finalmente convencer al castaño, llegaron al lugar, había luces por todas partes y una cantidad considerable de gente, todos reían, platicaban y convivían, Kyle se dedicó a recorrer todo el lugar, aquello parecía como un mercado, a excepción de que lucía más vivo y animado el ambiente, por un momento ambos jóvenes se separaron para buscar algo de su interés, el pelirrojo por su parte se dedicó a observar las decoraciones, las mujeres bailar y a los niños jugar, se dejó llevar por aquel ambiente tan pacifico, y su naturaleza juguetona salió a flote después de años de ser ocultada. Aquella noche, bailo, jugó y bebió hasta el cansancio.

 **-deberíamos casarnos-  
-¡¿Qué?!-**

Los ojos de aquel castaño se abrieron con mucha sorpresa cuando después de un par de horas de haberse separado encontró al pelirrojo en ese estado demasiado "alegre", y más aún cuando esas palabras fueron dichas por él. En ese momento cuando sus ojos verdes le miraron con aquel brillo y esa sonrisa adornaba su rostro no quiso negarse a una idea que no sonaba tan mal.

Después de algunas horas llegaron a la casa que compartían, ambos aun reían por todo el alcohol en su sangre y las tonterías que habían pasado hace unos minutos atrás en los que se habían sentido como los niños que eran antaño.

Entonces en un momento de silencio en que sus miradas se cruzaron y la puerta se cerró, algo les hizo acercarse hacia el otro, casi por instinto y como sentimiento reprimido sus labios se juntaron. Entonces aquellos sentimientos escondidos y no descubiertos por tanto tiempo salieron a flote en pocos segundos. Kyle enredo los brazos en el cuello de Eric y este aprovecho aquello para apegarle más a sí mismo, _-¿Ahora si quieres dormir en mi cama, ¿cierto?-_ Kyle soltó una pequeña risita antes de volver a unir sus labios con los del castaño.

Después de eso no hubo palabras, solo acciones que demostraron aquello que ni ellos sabían que existía, en ese momento Kyle pudo sentir aquella calidez que por tantos años había buscado y Eric había encontrado la pieza que le faltaba para sentirse completo.

A petición de Kyle habían decidido establecerse de forma permanente en aquel pueblo. Cada amanecer ambos salían y trabajaban de cualquier cosa que les diera algo de dinero, mientras Kyle pasaba sus mañanas entre libros y papeles, Eric había decidido pasar el tiempo en el campo, 3 meses de absoluta calma para ambos quinceañeros en los que disfrutaban de la compañía mutua.

-deberías ir a revisarte, llevas varios días enfermo- , - _No es necesario, además no hay ningún doctor cerca de aquí-_ se llevó otro trozo de pan a la boca mientras leía uno de los viejos libros que había conseguido, -esta esa mujer en el centro del pueblo, creo que es herbolaria- el pelirrojo rodo los ojos ante la insistencia del más alto, pero finalmente acepto, _-si eso te hace feliz iré a verla después del trabajo- , -me parece genial-_

Ese día Eric había salido temprano de su trabajo algo feliz por recibir paga, si es que así se le podía llamar al poco dinero que recibía, abrió la puerta y dejo sus cosas sobre la pequeña mesa que le recibió, como era de esperarse el pelirrojo aun no había llegado a la casa, si no se equivocaba llegaría en una media hora pues le había prometido ir donde la herbolaria. Estaba dispuesto a dirigirse al cuarto de arriba y ponerse algo de ropa cómoda cuando un sobre sobre el suelo frente a la entrada le llamo la atención, algo desconfiado se inclinó y lo tomo entre sus manos, al leer el remitente sus ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa haciendo que inmediatamente abriera el escrito.

Minutos más tarde Kyle llego a casa, estaba algo nervioso y ansioso, sus manos jugaban con los botones la chaqueta naranja que llevaba, un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas acompañado de una imperceptible sonrisa, sonrisa que fue borrada cuando al entrar encontró al castaño sentado en aquella mesa con un gesto de preocupación genuina, _-¿Eric?-_

 _-la denuncio...-_ Eric no le miraba, su vista se mantenía hacia el piso, _-mi madre... El la denuncio-_ y cuando le miro por fin Kyle pude ver lágrimas cristalinas que comenzaban a bajar por los ojos castaños, su corazón se oprimió en ese momento, por saber sobre el destino de aquella mujer que le había cuidado en sus peores momentos. _–es mi culpa Kyle... Es porque me fui-_ no resistió más el impulso y se acercó a él abrazándole por la espalda, claro que no era su culpa, era de aquel "hombre de hierro" que no tenía compasión por nadie, ni por su propia familia, _-debo irme Kyle... no dejare que te pase lo mismo-_ , quiso gritarle que no, que se arriesgaría y viviría siempre a su lado, aun si eso significaba vivir con un latente peligro de morir, quiso decirle que volvieran a huir, a un lugar más alejado, que no le importaba nada si estaba con él.

Pero no lo hizo, dentro del creció aquel instinto de proteger algo más que su propia vida, en ese momento entendió la razón por la que su madre no se había quedado con el tiempo atrás. **"mami te quiere cariño"** , se obligó a sí mismo a retener las lágrimas y mirar a otro lado.

 _-entiendo...-_

El sabor del café amargo bajo por su garganta, el calor de aquel liquido llego hasta su estómago haciendo que un poco de tranquilidad le embargase.

Se sentó nuevamente frente a aquel escritorio de madera tallado y continuo firmando y leyendo los innumerables papeles que había frente a él, pasó una mano por su cabello castaño intentado relajarse del mucho trabajo que tenía,

 _-papi, mira lo que hice-_ unos leves gritillos se escucharon después del estruendo de la puerta abriéndose, _-ahora no cariño...-_ no tenía intenciones de ser grosero con ella, pero últimamente tenía mucho trabajo y las distracciones no eran bien recibidas, _-pero papi, lo hice para ti-_ suspiro finalmente vencido, no podía decirle que no a la más pequeña y adorable de sus hijas. Se hizo a un lado dándole espacio a la menor para que se sentara en sus piernas, esta extendió una hoja algo arrugada sobre sus papeles importantes y empezó a narrarle con mucha ilusión, -este eres tú y mamá, aquí estoy yo, y estas son Aly y Abie- los trazos levemente chuecos y coloridos sobre la hoja eran señalados por la niña con una leve sonrisa.

 _-es hermoso cariño-_ ante esto las mejillas de la pequeña rubia se inflaron con emoción, dio un beso en la mejilla de su padre y salió nuevamente del despacho.

Una vez solo Erick suspiro dejando de lado un momento los papeles y concentrándose en una pequeña foto frente a él, su imagen estaba ahí, abrazando a una mujer Rubia y con sus tres pequeñas.

Su esposa era una gran mujer, lista, amable y buena madre, pero no era Kyle, debería sentirse culpable por pensar en alguien más estando casado, pero bien sabía que la rubia no le veía con ojos de amor, Marjorine estaba enamorada de algún rubio cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese momento, el había sido y era su primer amor, además de que también el padre de su primera hija, nadie lo sabía pero la pequeña Abie era en realidad fruto de aquel amor de su madre y la razón de esto era porque se habían casado al cumplir los 18, Cartman necesitaba una esposa y Marjorine un padre para su hija y a pesar de que realmente lo intentaron no lograron que el amor germinara más allá de una simple amistad, el seguía pensando en el chico de cabellos rojizos que había dejado atrás en aquel pueblo sureño.

Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento imaginaren que habrá sido de él, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, le dolía pensar que se había casado y él ya era parte de su pasado, le dolía pues hasta ese día el pelirrojo no había salido de sus pensamientos.

Tomo el dibujo de la pequeña Vane entre sus manos, y se imaginó por un momento al pelirrojo dueño de sus pensamientos trazado en aquella hoja blancas con imperfectas líneas coloridas.

Su abuelo había muerto, su padre había dejado "el negocio familiar" tras la muerte de su esposa, Marjorine prácticamente vivía en otra casa, el lugar de trabajo de su abuela había truncado al final de la segunda guerra mundial, ya nada era como antes, después de casi 12 años tenía la oportunidad de volver a buscar aquella pieza tan importante en su vida

Y entonces lo decidió.

No había sido fácil viajar hasta aquel lugar, tuvo mil miedos e inseguridades, tenía terror de encontrarle realizado y feliz con esposa e hijos, le dolería demasiado, pero tendría que dejarle, otra de sus incertidumbres era que aquel pelirrojo ni siquiera le recordase después de tanto tiempo que había pasado, pero al final de cuentas quería arriesgarse y averiguarlo.

Según supo Kyle no se había cambiado de casa desde la última vez, en cuanto llego aquel pueblo y pregunto por el recibió respuesta afirmativa de su presencia en su lugar, moría de ganas de tocar aquella puerta de esa vieja casa, besarle como antaño y de ser posible formar una familia con él y sus hijas.

El trayecto fue corto para sus largos pensamientos, apenas unos pasos le separaban de aquella casa y ya podía sentir su corazón acelerase a mil, finalmente decidió avanzar, y en el campo de visión apareció aquella pequeña casa que tan bien recordaba, aunque un poco más arreglada, podía oler un exquisito aroma a comida provenir desde adentro y ver unas sábanas ondearse en viento sobre unos lazos.

Y fue cuando lo vio, y casi podía jurar que sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia a aquel chico –Kyle...- su nombre salió de sus labios involuntariamente al ver aquellos rizos rojos moverse con el viento. El mencionado giro su vista hacia él y pudo reconocer la sorpresa en sus ojos al reconocerle, sin dudarlo ni un minuto más corrió hasta él y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, tantas veces había soñado con ese momento que ahora se le hacía tan irreal, la sensación cálida del ojiverde llorando en su hombro no tenía precio.

-¿papi?- una pequeña voz interrumpió el momento tan añorado, intento no prestarle atención pero al ver a la dueña de aquel sonido no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Una niña de cabellos largos y rojizos le observaba con algo de temor y desconfianza por abrazar a quien era su padre, -Eric... Ella es- las palabras siguientes en la boca del pelirrojo fueron tan irreales que le costó trabajo entenderlas, pero aquellos ojos castaños como los suyos en esa carita redondeada le hicieron perder cualquier duda sobre su amado y aferrarse mas a lo que la vida le estaba dando. –Kyle...

...quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **We, feliz cumple UwUr, espero te la pases genial y sabes que te quiero un shingo madre mía, lamento que esto sea lo único que pueda darte pero espero y te guste**


End file.
